Sexy Nerd
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] "Si nerd Park datang!" ChanBaek


"Si _nerd_ Park datang!"

Chanyeol tidak pernah sadar jika dirinya begitu terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Hanya sebulan berselang setelah kepindahannya ke sekolah baru dan seluruh siswa disana terus saja meneriaki namanya setiap kali ia muncul.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin ambil peduli akan hal itu itu. Langkahnya masih terayun seorang diri sedang di samping kanan kirinya, siswa-siswa itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi beragam.

Ada yang gemas. Kesal. Tak suka. Bahkan ada yang ingin memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Menarik kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan dan merusak tataan rambut klimis hitamnya. Atau menginjak-injak bukul ilmiah tebal yang ia dekap di dada.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tak peduli. Langkahnya tenang menapaki koridor menuju kelasnya. Pegangan pintu sudah ia raih, hanya butuh satu gerakan lain untuk menggesernya agar terbuka ketika di saat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya serasa terdorong keras diikuti dengan belitan lengan kurus pada perutnya.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Ia yang tak siap, menabrak pintu di depannya dan merasa sesak ketika pemilik lengan itu mengikatnya semakin erat. Bahkan kini berayun dan menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Kemudian suara siulan terdengar menggema. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ada beberapa yang bertepuk tangan dan ada banyak pula yang memaki kesal.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mencengkram lengan itu dan memaksanya lepas segera.

"Chanyeeooooool aku rindu padamu~" suara rengekan manja itu menggema di antara suara riuh. Tubuhnya terayun kembali dan Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh jika tak segera menahan beban tubuh pada pintu.

Chanyeol tak harus menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang tengah lagi-lagi-lagi mengerjai dirinya itu. Gestur tubuh kecil dan rengekan manja itu... telah Chanyeol hafal luar kepala.

"Se-senior mohon lepaskan aku..." takut-takut Chanyeol bersuara. Tangannya memegangi kepalan tangan pada perutnya—memaksanya agar terlepas.

"Tapi aku masih rindu, mengapa harus dilepas? Aku masih ingin memelukmu!" Lalu gesekan pipi beradu dengan punggungnya.

Chanyeol merasa frustasi. Belum lagi siulan riuh di belakangnya membuat dirinya malu bukan main. Chanyeol ingin pindah sekolah lagi rasanya, kali ini untuk alasan tindakan pembulian yang ia dapat dan tersangkanya adalah senior pendek dibelakangnya ini.

"Chanyeol gendong aku~" rengekan itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh kecilnya segera merangkak naik dan lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram masing-masing paha berisi itu pada sisi pinggangnya.

Seniornya itu kembali mengayunkan tubuhnya. Ia melakukan hentakkan kecil dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menarik langkah. Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan dan langkahnya pun menapak lagi kini. Diiringi dengan siulan-juga makian, Chanyeol menelusuri koridor itu dan berlari kencang pada belokan.

Matanya menatap pada pintu ruangan yang berada pada sisi kanan kirinya, terhenti kemudian pada ruang penyimpangan peraga seni. Ruangan itu tidak terkunci. Tanpa persetujuan apapun dari senior di atas gendongannya itu, ia masuk ke dalam sana.

…

 **BRUUKKKKK**

Baekhyun menahan pekikan keterkejutan miliknya ketika tubuhnya diturunkan tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan hentakkan keras pada punggungnya. Belum lagi hilang rasa nyeri pada punggungnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menahan nafasnya. Bola mata membesar dan ia merasa kecil di antara dinding dan kukungan juniornya itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk menghentikan tingkahmu itu?" Juniornya itu menatap dirinya mengintimidasi. Tatapan matanya tajam dihalangi oleh bingkai bulat yang disangga oleh hidungnya yang mancung, "Berhenti melakukannya." Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dari yang terdengar di depan kelas tadi.

Nafas yang tertahan berhembus kembali. Diam-diam Baekhyun malah mengukir senyum. Tubuhnya yang sempat menegang, perlahan kembali _relax_.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau pun berhenti melakukannya." Baekhyun berujar santai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan balas menatap juniornya itu dengan tatapan mata main-main.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kini. Ia menghela nafas dan membuat jarak kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa." Desahnya.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?" Baekhyun membawa lengannya pada leher itu dan memeluknya erat tanpa sungkan.

"Kau tau alasannya."

"Aku tidak."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan seniornya itu malah mengukir senyum menggoda disana.

Pipinya terasa nyaman oleh elusan itu. Memegang belahannya lembut sebelum turun pada rahangnya. Tatapan mereka terkenci dan yang bertubuh lebih kecil tanpa aba-aba mendorong bibir mereka tertaut satu sama lain. Penuh tekanan dengan decakan halus di akhir. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Baekhyun membawa tatapan mereka bertemu lagi setelah itu. Tangannya bergerak pelan pada kacamata yang membingkai mata Chanyeol, menariknya dalam satu gerakan cepat dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Seruan protes terdengar.

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah membawa kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut juniornya itu. Tataan klimis rapi Chanyeol tak lagi berbentuk. Bukannya terlihat kacau, Chanyeol malah terlihat seksi dimatanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan geraman.

"Kau terlihat tampan seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada memuji. "Seperti dirimu yang biasanya." Tangannya bergerak kembali menempati rahang bawah Chanyeol. Mengusapnya seduktif sedang si tinggi menahan nafas disana.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi _nerd_ Park, Chanyeol! Kau tetap _sexy_ Park walau bagaimanapun kau mencoba menutupinya."

"Sial." Chanyeol memaki pelan namun tertawa. Baekhyun tidak tersinggung dan menyambut tawa itu dengan renyah.

Chanyeol menciumnya setelah itu. Berbagi lumatan lembut dan gigitan perasa yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa.

"Aku bosan dikerubungi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku bukan artis tapi mereka memberlakukanku seperti itu." Chanyeol berkata dengan cemberut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Baekhyun dengan gemas menciumnya kembali.

"Itu karena kau tampan. Tidak bisakah hanya mensyukuri hal itu?"

"Aku mensyukurinya, oke? Tapi aku lelah bagaimanapun. Karena itu biarkan aku tetap menjadi _nerd_ Park atau apapun sebutannya itu," Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Tangannya memegangi masing-masing pinggang si mungil, lalu berbisik dengan suara berat pada telinganya. "dan hanya akan kembali menjadi _sexy_ Park, saat aku bersama dengan kekasihku."

* * *

 **[...]**

Ini ff lama aku yang sekarang aku remake ke pairing ChanBaek.

thankchuuu syudah baca :D


End file.
